Our Little Miracle
by Elli-Dawn
Summary: Elli and Eisuke are out on their one year anniversary when Elli passed out. What happens when they discover they are to have a child?


The sun peeked through the curtains bathing the young couple in a gentle glow. It was an important day for the pair as it was the one year anniversary of their marriage. Elli had been looking forward to this day for some time and couldn't wait to spend it with Eisuke, the love of her life.

The pair slept soundly with Elli safely tucked in Eisuke's warm arms as he held her close; something they had gotten so used to that they could no longer sleep if they weren't near one another.

Before long, Elli had begun to stir in her sleep. Her eyes slowly fluttering open; the first thing she saw was her husband's sleeping form. A small smile crept up on her lips as she admired how innocent he looked when he slept; a sight reserved only for her.

"Eisuke." Elli softly whispered his name while gently shaking his shoulder as she tried to awake him but he remained sound asleep. "Eisuke." Elli said his name again but his eyes still remained closed. Wriggling free of his arms, Elli propped herself up and leaned over Eisuke to get a closer look at his face, "He's smiling...?" She was surprised to see the pleasant smile on his face. Thinking he must be having a nice dream, Elli grinned to herself as it made her happy to be able to see him like this.

Deciding to have some fun with the sleeping Eisuke, Elli started to lightly run her fingers up and down his cheek; the smile on his face getting even bigger when she did so. Elli began to giggle a little, admiring his smile and continued to brush over his cheek when he had suddenly taken hold of her hand.

"Eisuke?" Elli froze from his sudden touch. Leaning down to take a closer look at his face, she saw he was still sound asleep. Elli was amused he was reacting to her touch while he still slept, not even trying to break free of his grip, she just let him continue to hold her.

As he held her hand, Eisuke had begun to rub it across his face, muttering a few words, "I love you so much." Those words came as a shock, it only made Elli more curious as to what he was dreaming about.

Elli stayed like that for a little while longer until Eisuke had finally woken up. He opened his eyes and was surprised when he saw her looking down at him. "Good morning." Elli said with a smile and he muttered a 'good morning' in return still slightly groggy from having just woke up.

Sitting up on the bed, Eisuke pulled Elli close and planted a good morning kiss on her cheek. With a small smile on her face, Elli looked up to Eisuke and asked, "Hey, Eisuke, what were you dreaming of earlier?" Cocking his head, Eisuke looked perplexed from her question. "Dream? I don't remember having any dreams." He said, gazing up to the ceiling and had a sudden look of realization but decided to keep it to himself, "Nope. I can't remember anything." Eisuke said pretending to look clueless but the faint blush on his cheeks would prove otherwise, luckily Elli failed to notice.

"Oh, okay." Elli mumbled, she felt a little disappointed.

Eisuke moved to get off the bed and put on a change of clothes when Elli spoke up, "Do you remember what today is?" She asked and he stopped what he was doing to look at her, "Yeah, Thursday." He replied and continued to sort through his clothes. Elli's face immediately dropped and her mouth hung open, she couldn't believe he had forgotten their anniversary.

"No it's not! You haven't really forgotten have you?" Elli asked, looking slightly upset. Having finished changing his clothes, Eisuke stepped over to her. Leaning down to look her in the eyes, he said, "Forget something as important as our anniversary? I think not. It's the day I pledged my eternal love to you. I could never forget something so special to us."

Hearing those words, Elli immediately cheered up and threw her arms around him, "I knew you wouldn't..." She said in barely a whisper. Eisuke gently rubbed her back a few times before telling her to also hurry and change so they could be on their way.

It was now the afternoon as they walked hand in hand along the beach. The water was cold to the touch but it felt nice as it caressed their feet. "It's such a beautiful day." Elli said, admiring the clear skies and crystal clear water. She was overjoyed by how perfect everything was, Elli couldn't have asked for anything more.

"I'm so happy." Elli whispered, looking content.

Releasing his grip on her hand, Eisuke wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close placing a soft kiss on her cheek, "Me too." He softly breathed against her ear in reply.

They continued walking along the beach, taking in the scenery and just enjoying one anothers company when Elli suddenly felt light headed. Raising her hand to her head, she tried to shake the feeling off but it just kept getting worse. Having no idea what was going on, Eisuke looked distressed as he wrapped his arms around her for support. "What's wrong?!" He asked but her head was too clouded to reply.

Feeling a throbbing pain in her stomach, Elli's consciousness had begun to fade. With pained eyes, Elli forced her gaze on Eisuke, "Eisuke..." She breathed his name, that was the only thing she got out before the world around her had gone dark. Elli had passed out in Eisuke's arms. Looking worried, he picked her up, carefully holding Elli close to him and rushed her to the nearest hospital.

"Is she going to be okay?" Eisuke asked in a soft whisper as he gazed down at her looking somewhat distraught.

Standing by Elli's bedside where she lay fast asleep, Eisuke took hold of one of her hands while the doctors ran about performing various tests on her.

With tender eyes he kept watch over her like a loving husband, gently squeezing her hand while the other lightly caressed her face, all the while hoping she would soon wake up.

Eisuke had been patiently waiting to hear whatever news the doctors had but wasn't quite expecting to hear the news he got.

"Your wife is pregnant."

Eisuke's arms immediately dropped to his sides as he held onto his breath, he swore his heart had momentarily stopped. With wide eyes and his mouth hanging open, he tried to comprehend what he had just heard.

Wanting to give the couple space, the doctor quickly informed him that she would awaken shortly and left the room to leave them alone together.

He couldn't believe it, she...his wife was pregnant. She was really pregnant. That came as a total shock. They were going to be parents, he was going to be a father, they were going to be a family; everything was going to change. Eisuke's thoughts were all over the place, he wasn't sure what to think.

"I'm really going to be a father..." Eisuke muttered, his gaze focused on Elli, he wondered what her thoughts would be when she hears the news. Eisuke was gently running his fingers through her hair when he remembered something.

His dream earlier...it was about having a child with Elli and how happy he was to be a father and starting a family with her.

Eisuke chuckled a little to himself at how his dream would soon become a reality. A happy reality. Still looking over her, his eyes slowly traveled down to her belly, carefully, Eisuke placed his hand upon it and softly rubbed it, "A life... one we created together, our little one really is in here... I can't wait to meet you." He whispered to her tummy with a smile on his face.

Eisuke patiently stood by Elli's side, holding onto her hand while he waited for her to wake up. He couldn't wait to tell her the news that they were to be parents. Just like the doctor had said, it wasn't long before she started to stir as her eyes slowly opened.

"Elli..." Eisuke gently stroked her head as Elli blinked a few times still in a bit of a daze.

"Eisuke? Where am I?" She groggily looked around the room slightly confused to what was going on. Eisuke didn't say anything, he let go of the hand that was holding hers and slid it along her body until it rested on her stomach. Feeling even more confused than before, Elli looked to Eisuke hoping for some answers.

With a smile on his face, Eisuke could hardly contain his excitement as he said, "We are going to be having a baby."

Elli blinked a few times, she wasn't sure she heard that right, 'A baby...?' She thought, was she actually pregnant? Elli glanced at her stomach with wide eyes when Eisuke spoke, "I know it's a lot to take in. I was surprised myself, to be honest I don't think it has fully hit me yet."

Closing her eyes, a small smile flashed across her lips, "I'm actually pregnant..." Elli breathed as a single tear trailed down her cheek.

Eisuke was shocked to see her crying so suddenly, he thought maybe she didn't like the idea of having a child, that maybe she didn't feel the same way he did. "Elli...do you not want to have a child?" He asked in barely a whisper, his voice mixed with pain and worry.

Hearing the worry in his voice, Elli's eyes sprung open. Turning her gaze towards Eisuke, she was surprised to see him looking so distressed. Elli never meant for her tears to be mistaken for those of sadness, they were actually tears of happiness.

"Eisuke...I do want to have a child. Of course I want to have a child with you. I've always wanted for us to build a family together. ...I'm just so happy it was all a bit overwhelming." She said, trying her best to smile at Eisuke when a few more tears fell.

"Elli..." He softly spoke he her name, his voice full of emotion. Reaching out a hand towards her cheeks, Eisuke gently wiped away her tears before enveloping her in his warm arms, "I love you." He breathed into her ear. Closing his eyes, Eisuke lovingly stroked her hair as he held her close to him; feeling relieved Elli felt the same way he did. "I love you too..." Elli's said in return, her voice muffled from being buried against his chest.

Elli was shortly released from the hospital and Eisuke took her home. Elli was a bit sad that there day out had been ruined but there was nothing that could be done about it so instead she chose to see it as the best anniversary present that she could ever be gifted with.

When they went to tell the guys of Elli's pregnancy, they were all a bit shocked at first but quickly congratulated them on the wonderful news but it was Eisuke and Elli's turn to be shocked when Soryu had his own news to tell them. "My wife is also pregnant." They couldn't believe Soryu would also be having a child at the same time as them. It called for a celebration and so they all went out for dinner that night.

Time slowly passed by, Elli's stomach gradually got bigger and bigger. While Eisuke carefully watched over her, making sure she never over exerted herself.

"Eisuke...do you think I'm fat...?" Elli asked as she stared at herself in the mirror looking at her tummy. She had become very self consciousness about her body after she had put on a few pounds and would sometimes get overly emotional about it.

Eisuke who had just finished in the shower strode right up to her gently sliding his arms under hers from behind and resting them over her swollen stomach, "No I don't. When I look in the mirror I see an image of beauty. A goddess. You are perfect just the way you are." He whispered, placing a soft kiss on her ear which caused her face to grow hot and her body inflamed when she realized Eisuke was holding her while he was stark naked. His hair was still wet, beads of water fell down his perfectly chiseled face and down his naked body. The sight made her heart skip a beat, she thought she might melt inside.

Elli was unable to take her eyes off of him, of course she got to see him naked every day but right now he looked even more handsome than usual.

"Haha." Eisuke's sudden chuckle snapped Elli out of it and she quickly looked away, her face beet red. "Even though you see me every day you still find me irresistible." He said still chuckling and she quickly denied it out of embarrassment and fled from the room.

That afternoon they were out browsing through shops for things they could buy for their child. Not knowing whether It would be a girl or a boy they decided to go for gender neutral items. Though Eisuke wouldn't willingly admit it, he was extremely excited to be shopping for their child and would sometimes even check out different stores or magazines when no one was around. Though Elli had quickly caught on to this she thought it was too adorable to say anything and didn't want him to stop because she knew about it.

"How's this?" Eisuke asked holding up a little cream colored outfit to Elli. "I think it looks adorable. I still can't believe we are shopping for our child. It still feels like a dream." Elli said as she softly ran her finger over the tiny outfit.

"Not too long ago It was only a dream for me but I'm glad now that it's actually reality..." Eisuke muttered so Elli couldn't catch what he was saying. They continued to shop around for awhile, buying several outfits before returning home.

"I think we should move." Eisuke had suddenly declared to Elli that he thought it was best they should move somewhere else before the baby was born. "Why do you want to move all of a sudden? Don't you need to be here for the hotel?" Elli asked, looking slightly confused.

"I think it would be better for our child if we lived in a normal home. I want to give our child the best upbringing we are capable of but I don't think that is possible if we remained here. And the hotel will be fine without me." Eisuke said while he gently caressed Elli's cheek with the back of his hand as she rested within his arms.

"I see. If you think that's best then I do too. I'll go wherever you think is best for us." Elli said and snuggled up closer to him on the bed. Eisuke responded with a gentle kiss on her lips before they both drifted off to sleep while he held her close.

A few days later in the middle of the night Elli had woken up crying out in pain which caused Eisuke to wake up in a start. "Elli, what's wrong?!" Eisuke asked his voice full of worry. "I don't know. It hurts. My whole body hurts so much..." Elli said in pained breaths as she held onto her stomach before passing out.

Eisuke immediately raced her to the hospital. He paced back and forth in the waiting room worried about his wife and child. He couldn't bare the thought something could be wrong with his child or even worse his child and wife. Eisuke felt sick inside, every passing minute filled him with more anxiety until finally a doctor emerged from her room. As soon as he saw the doctor, Eisuke practically jumped on him asking how they were doing. His eyes filled with fear as he waited for him to speak.

"I'm afraid there has been some complications. We will have to keep a close watch on your wife but there's a chance the baby won't make it. Your wife is also in danger. There is the option of terminating the baby now so your wife will live or there's the chance they could both die." The doctor said, leaving him with those words before walking off.

Eisuke was left standing there in shock. He thought his heart might stop. His chest writhed with pain. He didn't want to lose either. He was tasked with an impossible decision. It was one he couldn't make on his own. "Dammit!" Eisuke yelled as he sent his fist flying into the wall. "This wasn't supposed to happen... I can't lose them...I just can't..." Eisuke said, his eyes getting slightly teary.

Eisuke stepped into her room and saw Elli sitting up on the bed with her face in her hands as tears cascaded down her cheeks. He immediately ran to her side and wrapped his arms around her. "Eisuke... What should we do...?" She choked out through her tears. He held her tight like a precious treasure he could never bear to lose, "I...I don't know. I don't want to lose either of you. It's not fair. Why must we be faced with such an impossible decision..."

"I want to keep our child..." Elli softly breathed. Eisuke quickly pulled back a little to look at her face, he could see though her eyes were filled with pain there was a mix of determination present in them as well. She was going to see it through to the end no matter what and quite frankly that's what Eisuke would love as well but the thought he could lose her still weighed heavily on his heart.

"I would love nothing more than to keep both of you...but the thought I could even lose you in the slightest. Just one thing goes wrong and..." Eisuke looked down his face visually pained. "We can do this. I promise... I won't die on you. As long as you are with me we can overcome anything...because you are my strength." She whispered trying her best to smile as she brought a hand up to his face which Eisuke caught between his own before she could reach him.

"You better not. I'd never forgive you if you did." He said trying to lighten up the mood as they gazed into one another's eyes in silence. Eisuke knew no matter what he couldn't lose her and Elli knew that she would have to stay strong so she could keep on living and bring their child into the world. The task set before them was not an easy one but they both believed they could get through it as long as they remained by each others side.

Elli remained at the hospital after that while being closely monitored. Refusing to leave her side, Eisuke also stayed at the hospital and would sleep with her every night. That way she felt safe and secure within his warm, protective arms. It was the only way they could both sleep.

Time slowly passed, everything seemed to be going well so far. Elli and the baby appeared to be stable and it wouldn't be long before the baby was due to be born. Eisuke only hoped it would remain that way and the baby would be born with no complications.

The day was finally drawing near, it was only a few days left before Elli would undergo a cesarean. They were both relieved things seemed to be going well until Elli was once again was struck by an unbelievable amount of pain and started to bleed uncontrollably.

Eisuke held onto his breath as he watched Elli being taken away for an emergency cesarean. He followed closely behind and stood close by her side in the room as the doctors and nurses did their best to help his wife and child pull through. All the color drained away from his face from seeing his wife in such a state, "Elli, please...please live." Minutes passed by which felt like hours. Everything seemed to be going by in slow motion.

Finally after what seemed like forever the their baby was born and everything was almost over. Elli and their baby both survived. Eisuke nearly fell to the floor, feeling weak from it all. He couldn't believe it, they were both alive, it was like a miracle.

After checking on their baby and seeing it was healthy, the couple was finally allowed to see their child. "Congratulations. You have a very sweet baby girl." The doctor said as he handed over the little girl to Eisuke, he also seemed to be somewhat emotional but happy that both mother and child pulled through, he quickly left the room to leave the young couple with their newborn daughter.

Eisuke carefully held onto the tiny bundle in his arms, he had never held someone so small and he didn't want to break her. He lovingly looked at her as she slept soundly within his arms, "I'm so happy to meet you. You caused daddy a great deal of pain and mummy even more so but now that you are here...you are actually here...I'm so happy..." Eisuke's voice shook with emotion. Elli looked on with a smile on her face she thought he might cry.

"I told you...we did it. I knew as long as you were with me I would be okay." Elli said in a weak voice, she was still drained from everything. "Yes...you are both alive. I couldn't ask for anything more. I promise I'll treasure the both of you for the rest of my life." Eisuke said, he looked like a proud father as he lovingly held onto his daughter.

"Thank you." He said and slowly leaned down, "I love you so much." He softly kissed her forehead, "So, what should we name her?"

"How about Mirai?"

"Mirai...she is our own little miracle." Eisuke nodded his head and looked down at his daughter, "Our little Mirai." He smiled.

Elli felt warm inside seeing Eisuke being such a loving father to their daughter. She knew they made the right choice because life would just feel incomplete without Mirai In it. Elli could only imagine what life would be like now with the new addition to their family. Exciting times would surely lay ahead as they were no longer just husband and wife but also a mother and father.

"Once you are able to get out of the hospital you will have to see our new home. While you were in here I got our new home organized. I hope you like it. I even have it child proof and decorated our daughters room." Eisuke said as he admired their daughter.

"Really. You never told me any of this. I'm interested in seeing how you organized Mirai's room." Elli said with a small smile.

"I wanted to surprise you when you got out of hospital. Don't be too harsh on me. I tried my best with her room." Eisuke said and Elli giggled, "I'm sure it's just fine. I love anything you do. ...Thank you." Elli said in a whisper, she felt her emotions welling up inside her. The fact she can now talk about her future...that she actually has a future with Eisuke and their daughter, nothing could ever even come close to how she was feeling at that moment. She would never take anything for granted ever again. Every moment she spent with her husband and daughter she would always hold dear.

"Elli..." Eisuke suddenly spoke up, "I don't think I've ever felt so happy as I've felt now. Thank you for showing me such happiness. I'm going to give all my love to the both of you and together we can build a warm, loving home where we are all happy together." He said in a kind and gentle tone and Elli felt a few tears escape her eyes, "Eisuke... That's all I could ask for. I love you so much..." She whispered with a content smile on her face. "And I love you." He smiled. "I look forward to the rest of our lives together." Elli said and Eisuke gently placed Mirai down by her side before taking Elli's face between his hands, "Me too." He whispered before sealing her lips with a warm, loving kiss.

'Finally, my dream has truly become a reality. And I'll protect this reality for the rest of my life.'


End file.
